The End?
by Frightfull
Summary: Whatever did happen to that boy on the sled? One shot. An old school assignment


**This was an old school assignment we had to do. After reading the Giver in class we had had to write an epilogue of what we thought happened to Jonas and Gabe.**

**By the time we had finished The Giver I had already read Gathering Blue and Messenger, so I knew how the whole thing played out. I decided to write my epilogue based off the two without trying to give away too much. **

**I later re found this in my old computer files while cleaning up and decided to post it. **

**Title: The End? **

**Summery- What ever did happen to that boy on the sled? **

**Rating: K+ **

**Warnings: mild hinting at bad words? **

**Pairings: Kira/Jonas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas or Kira or Gabe, but I do own all Jonas' kids. **

* * *

The children sat, there was three of them, eyes wide leaning forward on the edge of there seats.

"Then what daddy?" the youngest, a boy, asked

"He came here silly." Laughed a girl, the elder of the twins "Obviously"

The boy pondered this for a little while, his brows knit in confusion.

"It's true" acknowledged the man. He was on the couch his arm over his wife, who was with child again; he stared down at amusement at his children. There were such curious things all three, _like puppies_ he thought, _or kittens always getting into things_. "I ended up here with your grandmother."

"But she's not really our grandmother" piped up the younger of the twins. "I mean she's not really your mother."

"Isabelle" his wife spoke kindly, but firmly "She may not be your grandmother by blood, but she is your grandmother all the same, she raised your father and your uncle since the day they came here."

Isabelle nodded solemnly in consent. "Yes mama I know."

"Daddy" the boy spoke up again, his moment of confusion forgotten

"Yes Daniel?"

"Do you ever talk to them?"

"Talk to whom?"

"To _them_ the people from your………." He trailed off and made a face as he stuttered "commontee"

The girls, older then him by three years laughed at his mistake "Community!" they both said between bouts of giggles. They tried to cover them unsuccessfully when there mother gave them a meaningful look.

"To answer your question Daniel, no, I don't talk to them." He frowned slightly at this. He felt the slight pang of sadness when he thought of them back there. Of his sister and friends, of the Giver, he missed them still.

There children sensed his change in mood and there faces turned serious. The older twin stood and went to the oak desk. "Izzy" she said "Did you finish your arithmetic homework?" she asked.

Isabelle shook her head "No Melody I didn't" she slid off the couch and fallowed her sister.

The man looked at his children again. They were good kids, all three of them. They had intelligence and integrity and good hearts, even if they did squabble among each other.

The twins were identical, sometimes it weren't for there vastly different tastes he swore he'd be confused who was who. In fact just the other day he called Melody Isabelle and had gotten a good glare.

They were exact opposites in personality though. Melody the older, was free spirited and mischievous. She ran with the boys, climbing trees and playing ball and running races with them. This got on his wife's nerves because she always returned covered in dirt with snags and tears on her dresses.

"Why can't you just sit like young ladies are supposed to and read or sew?"

Melody shrugged to her question and answered "Playing is more fun."

Isabelle was quiet, and collected. She always had a logical explanation. She was very school orientated too. She kept her older sister in check.

The boy, Daniel, was a spitting image of him, dark hair, pale blue eyes, big hands and long legs. He was shy, always hiding behind his mother's skirts. And didn't talk much, he suffered from a stuttering problem. But he radiated kindness and innocence, and the people loved him as much as they loved his father.

His wife still beside him was getting a little drowsy, she leaned her head in on him. He rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

He was about ready to send his son to bed when the door swung open and a man strolled in, muttering a stream of colorful words that made his daughters blush and his son turn his head in surprise.

The man, who was seventeen, was his brother and he looked considerably mad. His cheeks were red and his hands were balled into fists. His shirt was unbuttoned as it was most summer days. He slammed the door behind him

"Hello Gabe" his wife said calmly, as if she was not hearing the nasty words coming out of his mouth.

Gabe's curses stopped, his fists undid themselves, and he smiled slightly. "Hi" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize they were still up." He motioned to the children.

"Our bedtime isn't until another hour Uncle" Isabelle informed him.

"True" Gabe nodded, his smile grew.

"Did you have a bad day Uncle?" Daniel asked getting up from his spot and running over to him. Gabe picked the boy up with ease.

"I had a horridly wretched day Danny boy" he told him "But it's over."

Gabe's job, the task he had been given while school was out, was working in the wheat, barley and yeast fields. It was hard work and daunting. Gabe hadn't wanted it, but he was strong and they needed strong men. Gabe had told him that the only good thing about the fields was when the girls came to give them there lunch. They were always good for a flirt or two.

"Uncle, you missed it!" Melody told him excitedly. "Daddy was telling us about his old home in the Community."

"Oh was he?" Gabe turned to his brother and raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Did you know" Melody went on "That you were born there too?"

"Yes" chuckled Gabe putting Daniel down. "I'm aware."

"Hey mama" Isabelle looked up from her work.

"Yes dear?" her mother asked.

"Were you born here? Did you know daddy when he came from his community?"

His wife smiled a soft but powerful thing. To this day it still made his heart melt.

"No dear, I wasn't born here; I didn't come here till much later."

"Where did you come from mama?" Daniel asked her scrambled to sit back in his seat. Gabe slipped into the kitchen to get some water.

"From a village a few days away from here" his wife touched her swollen belly and flinched slightly, probably the baby was kicking.

"What was life like there?" Melody asked. "How did you come to be here?"

The other two looked at there mother expectantly.

She sighed in slight exasperation. "It's late" she told them.

"Ahh mama come on" Daniel pleaded "Daddy told us his story."

Again the woman sighed, but this time it was in defeat. "Alright" she said "But if I do then you _have_ to go to bed with no complaints. Got it?"

The children nodded.

"Alright then." She shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. Gabe came in from the kitchen a glass of water in hand and sat down at the table. Melody and Isabelle put there pencils down and hurried back over to the couch.

"Where I came from" his wife started. He leaned back and watched with content as his wife took center stage. "Things were very different from your father's community. Instead of advancing in technology like they did we regressed into a very barbaric society. I was just about twelve when it all started. My mother had just died……….


End file.
